The Only Way to Fly/Transcript
(Opening Theme) --Barbie is on the phone talking in the kitchen.-- Barbie: Yes, of course I understand. I am so sorry. --ends call-- Chelsea: What is it? Barbie: Seems I'm no longer welcomed at The Malibu Airport. Apparently, I've been causing riots of fans, paparazzi, and well wishers, and causing massive delays. Chelsea: Now how will we travel the globe? Skipper: Wait, weren't you a pilot? Barbie: Wait, wasn't I a pilot? I'm gonna need my own jet. --The sisters are outside of the Dreamhouse, reading the instructions on how to build the jet.-- Raquelle: Could you people read a little more quietly? --Raquelle is shown meditating on top of multiple balancing rocks-- Barbie: Sorry Raquelle. --Whispers-- Everyone got it? Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea: Got it! Raquelle: QUIET! --The instructions fly off and hit Raquelle.-- Aaah! --Chelsea, Skipper, and Stacie are putting together the wing of the jet. Chelsea gives a thumbs up, and Skipper and Stacie high-five.-- Barbie: Great job, guys! Ken: Oh no! Barbie, you're putting something together. Barbie: It's a jet! Ken: And you didn't even need my help! How about that? I'm feeling a little woozy. Barbie: Well, you could help me bracket the nose assembly to the fuse silage. Ken: I'm on it! --Ken runs off-- --Cuts to the girls decorating the inside of the jet. Stacie is putting down the chairs as Chelsea puts stickers on the floor, and Skipper puts a food section sticker on the back of the plane. She pushes the microwave and takes out a hot dog and eats it.-- --Cuts to Barbie reading the drivers manual.-- Barbie: Hold back the steering yoke and depress the wing flap pedal. Hmm... Steering yoke, steering yoke. Oh! --Chelsea puts on a sticker for steering.-- Thanks, Chels. --Barbie pulls the steering yoke and closes the door, which causes Ken to be shoved into the plane.-- Ken: Aah! --Jet flies over Raquelle.-- Raquelle: Aaah! --Cuts to inside the jet, showing Ken, Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea.-- Stacie: I forgot... I think I get airsick. Chelsea: What can I get for ya, hon? Ken: What do you have? Chelsea: We got a greasy double hamburger with onions, an anchovy and artichoke pizza, and a creamy clam chowder, with extra clams. Stacie: --pukes-- Ugh... Ken: Yes, yes and yes! Chelsea: That'll be 47 dollars. Ken: Wha-? --Shows Skipper drinking a soda-- Barbie: We seem to be hitting a wee bit of turbulence... --Everyone in the cabin is flying around. Skipper ties herself down with a lot of seatbelts, and Stacie closes herself into an overhead bin. The plane starts to spiral downward as Barbie stops controlling the plane to look in her instruction manual.-- Barbie: Locate the course deviation indicator, and pull back on yoke accordingly, until- Ken and Chelsea: Aaaah! Barbie: Hmm. --Picks up a sticker and places it on the dashboard, then presses it. The plane evens itself out, flies over Raquelle, and lands safely.-- Barbie: That wasn't so hard. Raquelle: Ugh! Barbie: Thank you for flying Air Barbie. Please be careful when opening the overhead bins, as some of the contents may have shifted while in flight. --Cuts to the cabin, where Stacie, Skipper, Chelsea, and Ken are all lying on the floor or chairs and groaning.-- --Cuts to outside the plane, after everyone has exited.-- Chelsea: Woohoo! I wanna go again! Raquelle: That jet, is a menace! I'm going to take this up with the zoning board, the mayor's office, now what are you going to do with this monstrosity, --Barbie, Skipper and Stacie saw Chelsea driving the plane-- this menace, this - jet? --Raquelle and the others watch the plane fly away-- Chelsea: I've got the need for speed! --Taffy, Tawny and Blissa are shown buckled into seats in the cabin, looking frightened.-- Transcript Guide